Dreaming In Wonderland
by Darkpetal16
Summary: A birthday present for DaniZaraki featuring DaniZaraki's characters. ; ItaOc, DeiOc, OcOc, MadaOc / TobiOc. Happy birthday DaniZaraki! *Warning* Language, fluff and Alice.


**This is for DaniZaraki's birthday. :3 **

** Happy birthday DaniZaraki! **

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…. But damn I wish I did. Alice & the gang belong to DaniZaraki. **

**(** **｡◕‿‿◕｡****)**

**(First month going into the academy – Sanaa's POV)**

Sanaa sighed from her spot on the playground. Tibby had run off to play with Kōri and the other boys. She knew he didn't like to but the academy instructor insisted that Tibby and Sanaa at least attempted to make friends with the other students.

Normally of course, this wasn't a problem for Sanaa. She loved making friends and she loved all of her fellow students but…

She just didn't want to play with them now. She didn't want to play dolls and she didn't want to wrestle. She wasn't in the mood for tag and board games sounded terribly dull. So instead she sat behind a shaded tree and peeked around the corner occasionally to see Tibby enjoying himself.

After a third glance back at her childhood friend she felt an odd presence.

Turning her head she saw a little girl—she looked no older than Sanaa—smiling at her. White hair fell past hips and sharp pale blue eyes stared back at Sanaa. She wore a blank hetai around her neck and was dressed in a white battle kimono.

Sanaa smiled back at her. In her usual happy voice she said, "Hello."

The girl's smile widened. "Hi. I'm Kuro, I noticed you were over here by yourself. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sanaa assured the girl. "I'm Sanaa by the way. Right now I didn't really feel like playing with the others, so I'm over here."

Kuro continued to smile. "It's nice to meet you Sanaa. Do you want to play with me instead, then?"

Confusion washed over Sanaa's features. She pointed to Kuro's neck. "But isn't that your hetai? Aren't you already a ninja? Would you really have time to play with me?"

Kuro giggled. "Don't worry about that. I have all the time in the world. Besides, aren't you bored?"

Sanaa smiled brightly. "I am, and I would love to play with you Kuro-chan, yeah."

Kuro giggled again before gesturing Sanaa away from the playground to follow her. Sanaa frowned slightly. "Sensei said we weren't allowed to leave the playground."

"Don't worry," Kuro assured the girl. "So long as you're with me, no one will see us. And I'm sure your sensei won't mind—so long as you're safe."

"I don't know…" Sanaa hesitated. Kuro smiled patiently at the girl.

"Don't worry Sanaa-chan, I won't let anything hurt you," Kuro said patiently. After another moment of hesitate, Sanaa quietly followed the girl.

**(** **｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****)**

Sanaa was still giggling to herself when she walked back to the playground. She had a lot of fun playing Kuro and she was looking forward to her next recess. As assured, Sanaa did not get in any trouble for being away from the playground, though Kuro kept telling her that because she was with her, Sanaa wouldn't be in trouble anyway.

Kuro was a very nice girl and reminded Sanaa of Tibby in some way. Though the only thing strange about her were her parting words.

_"…It's probably for the best if you don't tell anyone about me," Kuro said smiling._

_ "Why?" Sanaa asked curiously._

_ Kuro giggled. "Don't concern yourself with it. All I ask is that you keep me a secret, please?"_

_ Sanaa smiled. "Alright, Kuro-chan."_

"Sanaa," Tibby greeted her as Sanaa entered the playground. "Where were you? I couldn't find you anywhere."

"I was playing with a friend," Sanaa said, smiling happily.

"Who?" Tibby asked.

Sanaa shook her head, giggling again. "Can't say."

Tibby pouted slightly. "Come on Sanaa, you can tell me."

Sanaa shook her head again. "Nu-uh. I told them I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Even your parents?" Tibby asked incredulously.

Sanna paused before nodding her head.

"Even Sori-Danna?"

Sanaa decided it was best not to answer that one.

Tibby shook his head. "Well… okay. We should probably head back inside. I'm hungry for lunch already."

Sanaa smiled. "Me too."

**( ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****)**

** (Time Skip – A week before graduation)**

Sanaa's sides continued to heave as she laughed with glee at her friend.

Kuro huffed, her cheeks puffing out. "It's not that funny, Sa-chan!"

Sanaa continued to laugh loudly, clutching her sides. Her shoulders shook as her laugh echoed around her.

Kuro stuck her tongue out and waited patiently for her friend to quiet down. Once Sanaa did, Kuro began to speak once more.

"That's the last time I tell you one of my stories," Kuro told her.

"But your stories are always so funny," Sanaa said, pouting slightly, though she was still smiling. "It's not fair if you don't tell me them. I'm not a ninja yet so I don't get to have any stories of my own."

Kuro sighed dramatically. "Fine. But telling stories is not the reason I called you out here, Sa-chan."

"Yes Ku-chan," Sanaa said meekly.

Kuro eyed her for a moment before sighing again. "Alright, _one_ more story then I have to tell you the news."

Sanaa smiled brightly. "'Kay Ku-chan!"

Kuro rolled her eyes, pursing her lips and thinking for a moment. She rummaged through her brain before finding one of her stories.

"Alright," Kuro said. "This is the story of the encounter with my very first Uchiha."

Sanaa's eyes widened. "You mean you've met Tachi?"

Kuro hesitated before she shook her head.

Sanaa frowned. "Sasuke?"

Again Kuro shook her head.

"Tibby?"

Kuro was quiet for a moment before she spoke. "The Uchiha I'm referring to died before you were born Sa-chan."

"But I'm older than you," Sanaa said.

Kuro gave a wry smile. "Only in body Sa-chan."

Sanaa's face screwed up in confusion.

"Anyway," Kuro said, deciding to move on. "It was another average day for me, or at least it started out as such. I was drifting from one place to another when I came across a very well-guarded compound. It was the Uchiha Clan's compound."

Kuro chuckled. "I had heard stories of the Uchiha Clan's power but I had never met an Uchiha directly before. Naturally I was a little interested. I had made my into the compound, not once did someone notice me—they never do—until one boy did."

"Who?" Sanaa asked.

"I called him Tobi," Kuro said.

"Tobi? Was that his real name?"

"No," Kuro giggled. "Far from it. It was just a random name that came off the top of my head at the time. He always told me he absolutely hated it when I called him that."

"So what was his real name?"

"That's not important," Kuro said dismissively. "Anyway… so Tobi was the same age as you at the time. But unlike you he was very… proud of himself. Too proud in fact, for my tastes. So of course, being my humble self, I had to share that humility with him."

Kuro's lips twitched up at the memory. "It was a big day for him. He was going to show his father and the elders how far he had progressed in his training. He had boasted about it for weeks on end to me."

"What did you do, yeah?" Sanaa asked, leaning forward slightly.

"I sabotaged his wardrobe," Kuro said. "When it was time for him to present, the moment he lifted his leg up in a kick the only sound that could be heard was the loud ripping of his pants."

Kuro snorted. "They were ceremonial clothing and hand-me-downs. Whoever wore them before him obviously was a lot smaller than he was."

"So?"

"He wasn't wearing any underwear."

Sanaa's hands flew up to her mouth to stifle her giggle.

"His face was so red," Kuro laughed. "And it was so deathly quiet in the room, I simply had to liven things up. Earlier I had set up mini paper bombs."

"Bombs?"

"Not the lethal kind," Kuro said, quickly reassuring the girl. "But simple things that when touched, pop. They're quite loud when they pop and they can release all sorts of things. At the time I had chosen to fill half of them with pudding and the other half with streamers."

Kuro's lips twitched again at the memory. "I had lined them up like dominos all around the room. All I had to do was set off one and _boom!_ The room was a mess of pudding and streamers."

She laughed, her eyes glazed over as her mind was lost to the memory. "Tobi's father was as red as a tomato and all the stoic and cold-hearted Uchiha's were covered in the sweet desert."

Sanaa tried to picture Tachi covered in pudding and looking non-too-pleased with it. She giggled.

Slowly Kuro's lips stopped twitching as she fought to hide her grin, instead she gave up and grinned fully. "Tobi was beyond furious at me. The moment we were out of sight from everyone he started screeching and hollering at me, shouting all sorts of threats. He sulked about the whole thing for an entire week."

"Tobi sounds like a funny guy," Sanaa chirped.

Kuro's grin slowly faded. "He was. He was my best friend. Well. He was my only friend."

"Your only friend?"

"Not many people see me, Sa-chan. You, him and Nii-chan were the only ones."

"What do you—?"

"Enough stories though," Kuro said abruptly. "It's nearly time for your graduation and as such I have a present for you."

"A present?" Sanaa asked, slightly bewildered.

"Yes," Kuro said. "Tomorrow, I want you to bring your family to a very special place."

"A… where?"

Kuro smiled. "It's a secret."

She pulled out a slim piece of paper with scrawled handwriting on it. She placed the paper in Sanaa's hands, her cold fingers brushing against Sanaa's warm palm.

"Go here and everything will be taken care of," Kuro said. "Follow the path that presents itself and you'll reach the destination."

Sanaa nodded. "Will you be there, Ku-chan?"

Kuro smiled. "I will."

Sanaa's eyes brightened. "So then you'll meet—?"

Kuro shook her head quickly. "No Sa-chan. I will be there but I won't show myself. This is a gift I created for _you_ and your family. It is a very special gift that I hope you will treasure."

"What is it?" Sanaa asked.

Kuro's smile softened. "That's a secret Sa-chan. All you need to know is to bring yourself and family and follow the path."

Sanaa nodded her head. "Okay Ku-chan. When will I see you again?"

Kuro's smile wavered. "I don't know. This gift takes a lot of energy from me, I will need time to recover. It might be a few months, Sa-chan. But if it is, always know whenever you need me I _will_ be there. All you have to do is call my name, Sa-chan."

Sanaa nodded her head. "Okay Ku-chan. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Sa-chan."

**( ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****)**

"Please?" Sanaa asked. "Can we please, _please_ go Sori-Danna?"

Sanaa sat in her Sori-Danna's lap, the rest of the Akatsuki—even Pein and Konan—were seated in the living room. They had just finished dinner when Sanaa had asked them all to gather in the living room before she promptly sat on Sori-Danna's lap and handed him the note.

"I do not know," Sori-Danna said, eyeing the note carefully.

"Please?" Sanaa asked, her eyes widening and her bottom lip sticking out slightly.

"Just who is this girl, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"I _told_ you, she's my best friend," Sanaa pouted.

"I thought _I_ was your best friend," Tibby grumbled.

Icy smirked slightly before she pulled her son closer to her and kissed the top of his head. "Cute. He's jealous."

Tachi smirked right along with her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Icy leaned in to him, smiling contently.

"You _are_ but so is she," Sanaa said to Tibby. She then turned back to Sori-Danna with her pleading look. "So can we please go? All of us?"

"We've never even met her," Mommy said, frowning. "In fact, this is the first time you've spoken about her."

"That's because she didn't want you to know about her," Sanaa replied matter-of-factly.

"And why is that?" Pein asked.

Sanaa shrugged. "I dunno…"

"It sounds like a trap," Kuzu-oji muttered.

"So what?" Hidan-oji snorted. "Even if it is, we could fucking take it."

"Ku-chan wouldn't set a trap," Sanaa said, her brows drawing together in a very surprising scowl. "Ku-chan is much nicer than that."

"Even if you say that," Sori-Danna drawled. "We have never met her so we have no way of knowing if she is or is not."

"Exactly," Sanaa chirped. "You haven't met her so you can't judge her."

"Brat, I think you missed my point."

"Please Sori-Danna?" Sanaa asked, once again blasting her undeniable pout on her Sori-Danna. "Please? It's really important to me and Ku-chan. _Please?_"

"I say we go," Icy said, shrugging. "Worst case scenario we walk into a trap. Doubtful, but possible. Best case scenario this Ku-chan really does have a special gift and we have the time of our lives."

Sanaa nodded her head vigorously. "And we will! I know we will, yeah."

"I want to go," Tibby said. "Sanaa's always told me she's had lots of fun with her 'friend' after recess, it would be kick ass if I got to have some fun too."

"Language," Icy said sternly, giving a mock glare to her son.

Tibby shrugged. Kisa grinned. "I'm up for a trip."

"So we can go, yeah?" Sanaa asked excitedly.

Everyone glanced over at Pein**.** He sighed. "Sure. Why not? I suppose I could take a small break from work for… this."

Sanaa gave a small gleeful shout and lurched off from her spot to run over and hug Pein. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, yeah!"

Konan's lips twitched as she fought to hide a smile. Though, Icy and the others didn't bother trying to hide theirs.

**( ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****)**

"So…" Tibby said carefully. "What path are we supposed to follow?"

The family of the Akatsuki (minus Sasuke and his team because they were on a mission and Zetsu because he opted not to go) stood at the edge of a vast forest. The sun was slowly rising over the horizon and most of the members were very much still half asleep.

The instructions on the note had said to be at the edge of this forest at sunrise and to follow the path that presents itself.

The only problem?

They were at the edge of the forest, and still no path.

Sanaa shrugged.

Daddy yawned hugely and rubbed his eyes. Mommy squealed and hugged him, commenting how he looked far too cute in the morning.

Hidan-oji yawned himself, followed shortly by Tachi and then Kuzu-oji.

Icy fought to hide her yawn but in the end gave up and yawned loudly.

Sanaa turned away from her family, her eyes squinting as she looked into the dense summer forest. A minute slowly passed with the people behind her yawning and making the ocassional comment.

Sanaa kept her attention on the forest, not finding anything within it.

For a brief moment, Sanaa thought Ku-chan was wrong and that there was no gift for Sanaa. Sanaa fought to hide the overwhelming sense of disappointment before she pushed it aside and continued looking.

"Ku-chan," Sanaa murmured softly. "What path?"

She sighed, stepping forward and reaching out a hand to brush against a tree.

The tree then did something she certainly wasn't expecting—or anyone else for that matter.

The tree glowed, brightly.

Sanaa gave a startled yelp and jumped away from it, scurrying to hide behind Sori-Danna.

The tree continued to glow, and slowly another tree began to glow. Followed by another, and another, and another. One by one, select trees began to glow, forming a sort of line that delve into the forest.

"Call me crazy but I'm going to take a wild guess and say _that's_ the path," Icy commented dryly.

"You _are_ crazy," Sori-Danna snorted.

Icy gave him a halfhearted glare. "Says the doll who chose to no longer be a man."

Sori-Danna scowled at her disdainfully, but before he could rebuttal Sanaa peeked from behind Sori-Danna and gave an excited shout. "The path! Come on, we have to go, yeah!"

Without waiting for the others, Sanaa sprinted from behind Sori-Danna and into the forest. Thick green leaves obscured her view of the sky and sun, casting long shadows on the forest floor. Sanaa ran alongside the glowing trees, excitement building up inside her.

Suddenly she felt a wave of drowsiness wash over her. Unable to stop herself, she closed her eyes and stopped running.

When she opened them, everything looked the same. She continued running.

She didn't bother to see if the others were behind her, she felt their chakra—minus Icy and Mommy's of course—so instead she kept running.

Slowly green leaves faded into brown and red leaves to signal autumn. Some even began to fall off and drift to the ground. The further Sanaa and the others went into the forest, the less it felt like summer.

Red and gold leaves fell from their branches to the hard earth, leaving most of the trees bare. As Sanaa continued to run, she eyed them curiously.

A bright flash caught her attention and she twisted her head, finding an ice coated tree branch had reflected off of the sunrise. She stared at the ice before she continued to follow the path once again.

Summer had faded into fall and now fall was fading into winter. The trees all around them were coated with slick ice and frost, and the ground was covered in soft powdery snow. Sanaa could see her warm breath enter the cold air, but she felt no chill.

She felt warm and comfortable.

If this was a normal situation, Sanaa would have questioned it and herself, but clearly this was not a normal situation. So instead, Sanaa did what she thought was best—she went with the flow.

Finally the trees came to an end.

Sanaa stared at it. Stared at what she assumed to be the gift Ku-chan had promised her.

She smiled.

**( ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****)**

** (Alice's POV)**

After Sanaa had taken off, ahead of the group, we wasted no time in following right behind her. I had to say it was kind of weird following glowing trees.

I mean, really, what kind of tree glows?

But I wasn't complaining about it. It was kind of cool in its own creepy little way.

It was only after we passed a certain spot that I began to question the normality of the situation more seriously. We were following right behind Sanaa when all of a sudden a wave of drowsiness washed over me. I had suddenly felt compelled to close my eyes.

And against my better judgment, I did.

From then on, things got even weirder.

For one thing, I kept getting this odd tingly sensation run all over me. The second thing was the forest seemed like it couldn't decide which season it wanted to be.

First it was summer, then it was fall and now it was winter. Maybe season changing was a forest's version of being bipolar?

All the while we continued to run behind Sanaa—well _they_ ran and I hitched a ride my sexy weasel—not once stopping to question the normality of it all.

Which was the third thing. I didn't _want_ to question any of it. Instead I felt this overwhelming urge to just go with it, to just let it roll and see where it takes us.

And that was not right.

Something was definitely wrong here. There was no way any of this could have been a genjustu—chakra doesn't work on me—which would have me believe all of this was _real_. Which is even more abnormal.

While I continued to mull over the situation, Sanaa uphead had stopped at the end of the trail.

Slowly all of us reached her and lined up to see what the end of the path held.

And finally, the fourth thing.

The moment I saw the special surprise at the end, I threw caution into the wind and decided to go with the flow. Worst case scenario at this point, I would die in my own wonderland.

**( ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****)**

** (Third Person POV)**

At the end of the path was a large clearing that resembled almost a park with no playground. Fresh white snow blanketed across the ground, wrapping around the landscape tightly. Tall trees curved around the clearing, weighing heavily with artworks of ice that twinkled in the light.

A small hill rose to the far end of the clearing, towering over the trees. On the top of the hill sat an old fashion bench with an ice covered willow tree dipping around it. At the bottom of the hill was a small frozen pond that glistened prettily. And to the far left was a small path that veered off into the forest and out of sight.

The sun was still rising, stuck in a halfway position and casting just enough light to blanket the area in a dull glow. The light bounced off and reflected across the ice, some of the ice even glittered in a shower of bright colors. The sky was thick with clouds that promised more snow and loomed above them. Finally, to the far right was a buffet of food of all kinds. Ribs, pork, eggs, dangos, ice cream, hot chocolate, coffee… every possible goodie known to man covered it.

"I'm not the only one seeing it, right?" Kathryn asked, awe crawling in her voice.

"It's Ku-chans' gift," Sanaa said, her eyes wide as she looked back at all of them. "Ku-chan made this place for us."

"Ku-chan has excellent taste," Alice said, eyeing the clearing appreciately.

"So now what?" Tibby asked, stepping over to stand next to Sanaa.

Sanaa frowned for a moment before she looked down at her clenched hand. She stared at it curiously before she opened her hand. In the palm of her hand rested another note.

_Now you enjoy yourselves until the sun sets._

_-K_

"I guess that answers that question," Kisame muttered, looking down at the note.

"What the fuck ever, those ribs are mine," Hidan snorted before he began to walk straight towards the food.

"Is anybody else warm—not cold?" Itachi asked suddenly.

Everyone paused for a moment.

"I'm not cold," Sanaa chirped.

"Me either." Kisame frowned.

Tibby pursed his lips before he bent down and stuck his bare hands in the snow. His eyes widened. "The snow isn't cold—it's warm!"

"No way," Alice deadpanned, bending down in the same instance to scoop up some snow. Her eyes widened briefly as she patted the snow into a ball. "He's right—it's warm."

Sasori eyed her carefully before he bent down and picked up a ball of snow. His own eyes widened momentarily. "I... can _feel_ it."

All eyes snapped towards him.

"How is that possible?" Konan asked.

Pein's eyes narrowed. "We aren't in a gejustu…"

"Maybe this place is like Narnia," Kathryn suggested.

"Narnia?" Sanaa asked curiously.

Alice snorted. "Even in Narnia, Sasori wouldn't be able to feel."

"Maybe," Kathryn said. "But in Narnia all sorts of things that shouldn't be possible happen anyway."

Alice frowned. "True. So this Ku-chan person just created a Narnia for the Narutoverse?"

Kathryn shrugged.

"This place is more like a dream than another world," Itachi murmured.

Everyone's gaze turned towards him (except for Hidan who was stuffing his mouth with ribs).

"He's right," Pein said. "This is not another world but not a gejustu either. The only other explanation would be this is all a dream."

"A dream we're all sharing?" Kakuzu asked skeptically. "Unlikely. I've never heard of such a justu and besides, Alice and Kathryn are immune to things of the like."

Everyone was quiet as Kakuzu's words sunk in.

"So then… where are we?" Tibby asked.

Sanaa frowned. "Does it matter? Ku-chan made this place for us to enjoy. We shouldn't stand around all day and question it—we should just go with it."

"'Enjoy yourselves until the sun sets,'" Sasori quoted. "I believe the brat is right to some extent. We will not be able to do anything about it now anyway—not until the sun sets. So we may as well entertain ourselves in the meantime."

Sanaa beamed.

Hidan snorted from where he stood by the food, a pile of ribs in his mouth as he talked. "Eggschadly."

"Don't speak with your mouth full, moron," Kakuzu growled.

"Phud you!"

"Language," Alice warned, her eyes narrowing. Beside her, Sable growled.

Hidan rolled his eyes and continued eating.

Sanaa tugged on Tibby's hand. "I want to ice skate."

Tibby smiled. "Okay. Let's see if Ku-chan left us any skates."

Sanaa smiled brightly back at him before the two kids dashed away from the group towards the pond in search of the appropriate shoes.

"I still don't like this place," Kakuzu muttered.

"I concur," Sasori agreed.

"Then why don't we explore it?" Kathryn suggested. "Dei and I can go down that path and see where it leads."

"It's too dangerous for only you two to go," Pein said. "Konan and I will accompany you."

"As will I," Sasori said.

Kakuzu shrugged. "I might as well go too, I'd rather not stay here and babysit the idiot."

"Then Alice, Kisame and I will stay here and watch the kids," Itachi said.

Pein nodded.

Kathryn turned away and hollered at Sanaa and Tibby who had somehow found skates. "We'll be back in a little bit, we're off to explore! Have fun!"

Sanaa giggled. "Bye-bye,yeah!"

Kathryn smiled happily as she took Deidara's hand. Deidara smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Alright, let's go brats," Sasori drawled as he began to walk away towards the path.

Kathryn giggled while Deidara tugged her along and followed behind him.

Pein twitched at Alice and she twitched back before he and Konan turned to follow.

Kakuzu nodded his head before he followed too.

Once the group was out of sight, Alice quickly grabbed Itachi's arm and began steering him towards the hill. She smiled at hm.

"Come on sexy, I always wanted to molest you on a hill under a willow tree."

"Why am I not surprise?" Itachi asked with a smirk before bending down and stealing a quick kiss.

Kisame snorted before he walked towards Sanaa and Tibby, intent on joining them.

Hidan remained happily to himself, devouring the delicious goodies.

**( ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****)**

Kathryn swung her and Deidara's hands back and forth as she walked behind Sasori. Behind them were Pein and Konan—eyeing the surroundings wearily—and Kakuzu who walked behind them silently.

"I always wanted to ride Tower of Terror at Disneyworld, and Expedition Everest," Kathryn said.

"What and what, un?" Deidara asked.

"They're rides from a really awesome amusement park. I always wanted to go but Alice and I never found the time," Kathryn sighed. "I kind of wish I had ridden them before we came here."

"Do you regret coming here?" Sasori asked up ahead, not bothering to turn around.

Kathryn shook her head but then realized he probably couldn't see that action. "No."

She kissed Deidara's cheek. "I'm perfectly happy here. I have my Deidara, my Danna, my leader and awesome Konan, not to mention my—"

"The path splits," Sasori said, stopping ahead of them.

Pein stepped around Kathryn and Deidara, frowning. "Alright. Konan and I will take the path to the right. The rest of you continue on the path to the left."

"Understood Leader," Sasori said, turning to head down the path.

Kathryn giggled and tugged Deidara along with her to follow. Kakuzu followed behind them, not making a comment.

Once they left, Pein offered his hand to Konan. She took it with a smile and the two walked down the other path.

**( ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****)**

"Rawr!" Sanaa squealed as she threw another snowball at Kisame.

Kisame—now in ice skates that he had somehow found lying on the ground—slid out of reach of the attack. Only to find that Tibby had attempted to tackle him from behind.

Kisame chuckled and side stepped Tibby, having him crash into Sanaa instead.

She squealed with laughter as she and Tibby rolled away from Kisame. Kisame chuckled and followed after them, scooping a very large sum of snow in the process.

"Tibby get off," Sanaa laughed, pushing Tibby off of her.

Tibby was laughing too as he rolled off. "Sorry Sanaa."

Sanaa giggled before her eyes widened and she quickly scrambled to stand up. Tibby eyed her curiously before he felt a warm pile of snow fall on top of his head.

Sanaa covered her mouth to smother her giggle. Tibby scowled and stuck his tongue out at Kisame.

Kisame grinned.

**( ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****)**

Pein and Konan walked quietly down the icy path, neither bothering to speak because no words were needed between the two. The path twisted around this way and that, wrapping around some frozen trees before veering off in a different direction.

Finally they reached the end of the path.

It was a small cliff that they now stood atop on. There was a single bench that rested at the very edge of the cliff, overlooking the view. The view of a storm at sea.

Konan took a hesitant step towards the bench before she glanced down at her feet. They were no longer walking in snow. Instead they were standing on dark green grass. Pein followed her gaze before tuning his head and looking behind them.

The forest was no longer frozen behind them. Instead it remained bare and dark—as if all the trees were dead.

Konan squeezed his hand and he replied in the same manner.

Slowly they walked towards the bench.

Konan glanced at him for a moment before she sat down on the bench. Pein followed suit.

They stared out at the storm.

Dark clouds pressed down on the horizon and all above them. Hard rain crashed into the dark water as lightning illuminated the sky in flashes.

But not a single sound was heard.

No thunder rumbled and the waves were noiseless as they crashed against the rocky cliff.

"This is a strange place," Pein commented.

"It is," Konan murmured. "I feel compelled to do so many things."

"As do I."

They fell back into silence.

"Konan," Pein said suddenly. "We have been together for a very long time."

Konan smiled. "Yes, we have."

Pein closed his eyes and let out a small breath. "It has come to my attention that I have never properly…"

Konan, seeing where this was headed, quickly placed a hand over his own. She smiled patiently at him. "Nagato, you are not a man who expresses his feelings with words or without care. You do not need to start now."

Pein snorted but fell silent. Instead he placed his other hand over hers. "I want whatever makes you happy, Konan."

"Nagato," Konan murmured. "You are not the type to be forward about your affections like others we know, I knew this about you long before I fell in love with you. I am happy with the way you are and I do not wish for you to be any different."

She paused. "Is this what has been troubling you for such a while?"

Pein closed his eyes. He sighed. "Yes. Alice and Itachi are very… blunt with their relationship as are Deidara and Kathryn. I… I have wondered if perhaps you were hoping you and I were the same."

Konan snorted. "Pein, I'm _not_ Alice or Kathryn. And you are _not_ Itachi or Deidara. They have their way, and we have ours. And frankly, I wouldn't want it to change."

Pein opened his eyes and stared at her for a moment before a ghost of a smile touched his lips.

He squeezed her hand. "I feel the same way."

Konan smiled and leaned towards him, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. He lifted his arms and pulled in closely before he rested his head atop hers, closing his own eyes.

In front of them the storm had stopped, the water calm and the clouds gone. In their place was a bright blue sky and a single rainbow, arching across the horizon. The dead trees slowly came back to life, leaves and flowers blooming in them and the dark green grass brightened as colorful plants bloomed across it.

All the while the content couple stayed where they were, oblivious to everything else but themselves.

**( ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****)**

Alice snuggled further into Itachi, humming a song under her breath as she watched Sanaa, Tibby and Kisame play below. It was freakn' adorable. But then again Sable always was.

Hidan had long since passed out—sound asleep after eating a large amount of ribs—and was using a sleeping Sable as a pillow.

Tibby and Sanaa were teaming up against Kisame in a snowball fight. Despite being out numbered, Kisame was certainly not outmatched.

Alice chuckled. "We have an amazing kid."

Itachi smiled very slightly and kissed Alice's cheek. "That we do."

Tibby and Sanaa rushed towards Kisame, both of them slamming into him. Kisame gave a mock cry of defeat as he dramatically fell backwards, clutching at his chest and claiming he was dying.

Itachi and Alice watched it in amusement.

"We have an amazing Kisame too," Alice said.

Itachi smirked. "That we do."

Alice glanced up at the icy branches that loomed above them. The light from the sun glittered off them casting a sort of rainbow between the icicles. She looked back down at the playing trio before she rested her head on her husband's shoulder and sighed contently. Her eyes fluttered closed.

Itachi's arm around her shoulders tightened as he pulled her closer.

"Do you miss your world?"

Alice opened her eyes slightly and peeked up at Itachi. "Not in particular."

"Is there nothing of that world you do miss?" Itachi murmured.

Alice paused. "I miss Bee and Louis."

"They were good people," Itachi said.

"I guess I kind of miss my brother," Alice said. She hesitated before speaking again. "Why?"

"Sometimes I wonder if I was perhaps too selfish in bringing you here," Itachi said.

Alice scowled. "Don't be. I love it here and as much as I miss those guys, I would much rather be here you and the gang."

Itachi smiled. "I know."

Alice nodded. "Good. Now don't ever think those pessimistic thoughts again, or else."

"Or else what?"

Alice gave him a wicked grin. "I'll rape you for another child."

Itachi snorted before a grin that mirrored her own crossed his features.

**( ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****)**

"I don't believe it," Kathryn gaped.

Sasori and Kakuzu stood to her right while Deidara stood to her left with her still holding his hand. In front of her stood in all its glory—the Tower of Terror.

"What is that?" Kakuzu asked, eyeing it wearily.

"It's the Tower of Terror," Kathryn said excitedly. "Oh we have to go on it, please guys? Please?"

Sasori's gaze matched Kakuzu's as he stared at it. "Don't those things need someone to control it?"

"This is Narnia/Dreamworld," Kathryn said passionately. "Silly things like logic don't apply here! So we _have_ to go on it, please?"

Deidara smirked. "I don't see why not babe, yeah."

Kathryn squealed and glomped him before she then skipped straight towards the tower. The others followed behind her at a more slow pace.

The tall building loomed before them. Kathryn skipped straight into the building, revealing the front room, bathed in golden light. The building was empty and Kathryn walked around it more slowly, looking this way and that in hopes of finding her beloved ride.

Finally she found a sign that pointed down some stairs that read 'RIDE THIS WAY'.

"This way!" She chirped, skipping over to the stairs and heading down them.

Deidara followed behind her in a cocky stride while Kakuzu and Sasori exchanged a glance before following behind them.

At the bottom of the steps was a very dark room. On the far end of the room was the elevator, and right next to the elevator was a television.

The moment the four of them were in the room, the television flickered on.

Kathryn gave a happy squeal and grabbed Deidara's hand tightly. Kakuzu's eyes narrowed at the sudden action and Sasori remained indifferent.

The television began the standard clip for the tower.

"Hollywood 1939, amid the glitz and the glitter of the bustling town of Hollywood, the Hollywood tower was a star in its own right. A beacon for the show business at leap. Now something is about to happen that will change all that."

The scenes on the screen transitioned to show the very same elevator the four people stood in front of. Creepy music began to play all around them.

Kathryn was smiling happily while the other members tensed.

"This you may recognize as a maintenance service elevator. Still in operation, waiting for you. We invite you, if you dare, to step aboard because for tonight's episode you are the star. Because this elevator travels directly to… the twilight zone."

Static crossed the screen before the television flickered off.

The doors to the elevator opened.

Kathryn pulled Deidara along with her into the elevator. Deidara looked a little hesitant in following her but did nonetheless. Sasori and Kakuzu followed right behind them, both feeling a smidgeon unsure.

Kathryn promptly sat in one of the only four seats available, choosing one in the middle. Deidara sat next to her on one side and Sasori sat on her other side. Kakuzu sat at the end next to Sasori.

The bar fell over them, strapping them in.

"I do not like this," Sasori said, eyeing the restraints resentfully.

"Shh, the ride's about to start," Kathryn said lightly, already pumped and ready to go.

The doors closed shut.

The lights turned off.

The voice came back on with the creepy music.

"Hello victims, you have all just entered the twilight zone. What happened here to dim the bright lights of the Hollywood Hotel and leave it in its deserted mess is about to happen once again. One stormy night four people stepped through these very doors and entered the nightmare of the twilight zone."

While he talked, Kathryn and the others could feel they were rising. Kathryn was grinning madly in the dark.

"Now, it is your turn to experience the terror that is… the twilight zone."

He finished talking, and the elevator dropped.

Kathryn wasn't the only one screaming.

**( ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****)**

Alice didn't know how much time had passed. It seemed like only minutes but at the same time it could have very well have been hours. She hadn't even noticed that time had flown by until the others had returned.

First was Pein and Konan, both looking very content.

When they had returned, Itachi and Alice got up from their bench to greet them. Sanaa and Tibby both stopped trying to bury Kisame in the snow to greet them also. Kisame pulled himself out of his 'snow grave' to meet them as well.

"Did you find anything?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing worth mentioning," Pein said with a ghost of a smile at his lips. His nose twitched and Alice replied with a neck twitch.

As soon as Pein answered the question, Kathryn skipped right into the clearing, looking very pleased. Right behind her was a cocky Deidara, an indifferent Sasori and an annoyed Kakuzu.

"Hey you," Alice said with a grin as Kathryn skipped over to her and hugged her.

"This place is amazing," Kathryn said happily. "I got to ride the Tower of Terror, Expedition Everest, Space Mountain, Rockin' Roller Coaster, and Epcot!"

"You serious?" Alice deadpanned. "This place has Disney rides? What the hell? Why didn't you get me sooner?"

"I'm sorry Momma," Kathryn said. "But I was having so much fun I guess I kind of forgot."

Alice shook her head and smiled. "Don't worry about it."

"Dei blew up the yeti on Expedition Everest," Kathryn informed Alice.

Alice glanced at Deidara.

Deidara shrugged. "It caught me off guard, okay, yeah?"

"Sasori hated Rockin' Roller Coaster—he tried to jump off it twice," Kathryn continued.

Alice snorted and shot a smug look at Sasori. Sasori scowled.

"And Kakuzu hates roller coasters in general," Kathryn finished looking quite pleased with her new founded information. "He nearly had a heart attack on Epcot and the Tower of Terror."

Alice smiled, shooting Kakuzu and amused glance. He rolled his eyes.

"I love it here, yeah," Sanaa chirped from behind Kisame. Tibby and her were holding hands behind the shark nin.

"It is a nice place," Sasori admitted, grumbling. "Would have been nicer if the brat did not drag us on all those rides—three times each!"

Kathryn smiled.

"How long do you suppose we've been here?" Konan asked.

"All day," Itachi answered.

All eyes snapped towards him.

He gestured towards the sun. Alice frowned. "Wasn't the sun… over… there?"

"Yes," Itachi replied. "The sun was rising when we arrived—it is now setting."

Kathryn frowned. "But I never noticed it moving."

Sasori's eyes narrowed. "Neither did I."

"Because it didn't," Pein answered. "One moment the sun was rising—the next it is setting."

Hidan gave a snort from where he slept, rolling over. Alice rolled her eyes at him. "And of course he slept through it all."

Kakuzu snorted. "Moron."

"So now what?" Sanaa asked, looking at the sun.

"Now we wait," Sasori answered.

**( ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****)**

High in the sky, resting on a cloud was Kuro as she watched it all. She was pleased that everyone was enjoying themselves, pleased she was able to bring happiness to her friend.

Though as she watched it all, she couldn't help but feel a stab of longing. She wanted to join them. She wanted to play with Sanaa or ride the roller coasters with Kathryn. But she knew better than to act upon her longing as it would do her no good.

She was never intended to have a life like Sanaa's and so she never would.

So instead she watched quietly, content with living her desire through Sanaa and the others in some manner.

"I found you."

Kuro's eyes widened at the familiar voice and her head snapped around. Behind her was a very familiar little boy with spiky black hair and dark black eyes.

"It's you," Kuro breathed.

He smirked. "Is that all you have to say to me? It's been a very long time Kuro—or should I say _Yūrei_?"

"That's not my name," Koru said softly.

"No; it's what you are now though."

Koru's eyes closed briefly and she turned her back to the boy, choosing instead to continue to watch the others.

A moment of silence passed before the boy moved to stand next to her. He looked down at the Akatsuki. A hint of a smirk touched his lips.

"I didn't know you could bring anyone else here aside from us. It has been many years since I have seen this place," He said.

"It has been many years since you last saw me," Koru replied.

His smirk fell. "Only because you left me."

"You asked me to."

He flinched, as if the words stung. For a moment he stared at her before a glare formed his features. "You lied to me."

"I did not."

Kuro lifted her head and for a moment their eyes locked. His betraying anger and resentment and hers betraying nothing.

He tore his gaze away from her and back down at the scene. "…I know."

He said the words so quietly that for a moment Kuro wasn't sure if she heard them at all. She glanced at him, slightly caught off guard by his statement.

"What?" Kuro asked, her eyes widening.

"I said I know," He snapped. He then shook his head and sighed.

Kuro's eyes softened and she stretched out a hand to take his own. His eyes widened as he stared at their hands before he looked back up at her. For a moment the two held each other's gaze before he broke it, choosing to look back down instead. He never could hold her gaze for very long, never could meet her eyes evenly without feeling as though she was reading him like an open book. He never liked being so open to bare to anyone, especially not to her.

"I'm sorry," Kuro said, following his gaze. "I'm sorry I left when I knew you didn't really want me to leave."

"Then why did you?" He asked irritably.

"Because there would have been no life for us."

He looked back at her, scowling. "How would you know?"

"We could never do this before," Kuro said dryly, her eyes dropping down to their hands. "What kind of life could you have with someone if you cannot even properly touch them?"

He didn't answer.

"You were supposed to find someone and be happy," Kuro continued. "Not throw yourself into battle constantly and nearly kill yourself over and over."

He refused to respond.

"You were supposed to forget about me," She finished softly.

"That is a senseless thing to ask of someone. To forget their first friend? Their first love? I may be a lot of things but I am not _completely_ heartless," He growled, his eyes flashed dangerously as he glared at her.

Kuro squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are."

He looked back down at the Akatsuki. She followed suit and silence fell over them.

"Do you feel bitter?" She asked him. "Towards them?"

"I'm assuming you mean Alice and the Akatsuki?" He asked dryly.

She nodded her head. "Yes."

There was a pregnant pause before he answered. "…No."

She looked up sharply at him, her eyes widening in surprise.

He snorted at her look. "I would have died eventually anyway, though I am loathing to admit such a thing, I suppose I would have rather died my death than of old age or some illness."

"You always said you would go down in style," Kuro said with a smile.

"Hn."

Another silence fell over them before he broke it again.

"You seem fond of… them," He said.

"I am fond of Sanaa," She replied.

"…I see."

"In all my time that I have walked this plane only three people have ever seen me," She murmured. "Nii-chan, you and now Sa-chan, it would only seem natural that I grow fond of her."

"Fond of her as well as the Sage of Six Paths?"

"Yes, I grew fond of Nii-chan as well," She answered with a smile.

"And of me?"

She hesitated before she glanced at him and answered, unable to meet his probing gaze. "… Yes. You too."

Silence fell once again.

"Why are you still here?"

She glanced at him. "Pardon?"

"I know the rules," He said. "I know your ties to this realm were broken the day you left me. You could have returned to where you belong—why are you here?"

She glanced away from him. "I've been waiting for someone." She paused. "Why are you here?"

His eyes narrowed. "I have paid my dues if that's what you're asking."

"So soon?"

"You know time moves differently. Soon to you was an eternity to me. I am now free to move wherever I please."

Another pause.

"And you chose to come to me?"

He looked at her. "I did."

"Why?"

The boy glanced away, not saying a word. Instead he squeezed her hand. Her eyes widened and a faint blush crossed her cheeks.

"It… really has been a very long time," She managed after a moment.

"It really has."

"You… I had been… watching you… in your progress."

"I know."

"You knew?"

"I never saw you, but I knew you were there some of the time."

"…All of the time."

"I see."

"… I … you are… you have been granted to move freely now?"

"Yes."

"Where would you like to go?"

"I don't know. It hasn't been decided yet."

"… Oh."

"Who have you been waiting for?"

"Pardon?"

He looked sideways at her. "Who have you been waiting for? You can't mean the Sage of Six Paths, he's already moved on. Are you waiting for Sanaa?"

She shook her head.

"Are you waiting for me?"

She glanced away, choosing to squeeze his hand instead.

He sneered. "You're an idiot. All this time you've been waiting for me?"

"…Yes."

He shook his head. "You're a damn idiot. You shouldn't have. I might not have even come."

"I would have waited nonetheless."

He snorted and closed his eyes. "I know. But I'm here now so there's no point in waiting."

Her eyes widened briefly. "You mean…?"

He gave her a crooked smile. "You weren't the only one waiting, Kuromi."

Kuro blushed brightly. She tore her gaze away from him and back down to the assembled group below.

"Now?"

"Now."

**( ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****)**

"The sun's moving," Kisame said.

All eyes snapped towards the sunset and sure enough, the sun was actually starting to drip back behind the horizon.

"I wonder what's going to happen, yeah," Sanaa wondered, clutching Tibby's hand with one hand and Deidara's with the other.

"Who knows?" Alice mused, amusement coloring her voice.

The sun was now almost gone.

"Maybe nothing will happen," Tibby suggested.

"Maybe something will happen," Sasori drawled.

At last, the sun was now gone.

They were plunged into darkness.

But only for a moment before the snow began to glow. Just a dull white glow, and the ice began to glow as well, outlining the trees and bench.

Above them, the once clouded sky was clear revealing a stunning starry night. Gasps escaped some of the members as they stared in awe at the sky. The stars were bright and clustered appearing to have been dusted across the dark canvas. But they were big and bright enough that they looked like you could almost reach up and pluck them right from the sky. The moon was wide and full and seemed hauntingly beautiful as it hung above them.

"Damn," Alice breathed.

"You can say that again," Kisame muttered.

"Damn."

Sasori shot her a withering look.

She flipped him off.

And suddenly everything seemed frozen around Sanaa. Nobody moved, nobody breathed and nobody spoke.

Sanaa glanced around curiously before she found the familiar figure of Kuro, walking towards her.

"Ku-chan!" Sanaa said happy. "You came, yeah!"

Kuro smiled. "I did. I hope you enjoyed your gift Sa-chan."

"I did, thank you so much, yeah!"

Kuro giggled. "I'm glad you had fun. I hope you will be able to keep this memory close to your heart and think back on it. A good memory is the greatest treasure this world can carry."

Sanaa smiled.

Kuro gestured around her. "I'm afraid however, my powers are dwindling and this memory must come to an end."

"I understand Ku-chan," Sanaa said. "Thank you for making this memory for me."

Kuro's smile widened. "It was my pleasure, Sa-chan."

Her smile slipped for a moment before she stepped forward. After a moment of hesitation, Kuro wrapped her arms around Sanaa. Sanaa tried not to shiver at how cold she felt. Only a few seconds passed before Kuro pulled away.

"Is something wrong, Ku-chan?" Sanaa asked hesitantly, sensing Kuro's somber mood.

"I… I am leaving Sa-chan," Kuro murmured.

"You are?"

Kuro nodded. "It is time for me to return to where I belong, Sa-chan."

Sanaa smiled sadly. "Oh. So you're going home now?"

Kuro gave a weary smile. "In a way, yes."

"Why are you leaving now?"

"I have been… reunited with someone very precious to me. I have been waiting for him for a long time."

"Oh," Sanaa murmured. "Will I see you again?"

Kuro giggled. "You will see the both of us every night Sa-chan. All you have to do is look up."

"What will I do if I need you?"

Kuro smiled kindly. "You won't. You are a strong girl with a loving family. You won't need me again, not for a long time I hope."

Sanaa's face fell.

Kuro reached forward and patted her cheek. "Don't be sad Sa-chan. I'll come for you on your day and I'll personally walk with you."

"On my day?" Sanaa asked.

Kuro smiled. "On your day. But that day will not come for a long time. So until then you will have to settle with only seeing me and knowing that I am always with you in memory and that one day we will meet again."

Sanaa looked down, her face scrunched up and her bottom lip trembling. "I'm going to miss you Ku-chan."

Kuro leaned forward and kissed the top of Sanaa's head. "And I will miss you Sa-chan. Take care dear girl."

Kuro then stepped back before she began to glow brightly.

Sanaa lifted her head and smiled weakly at her. Kuro returned the smile until her whole body became enveloped in white.

Kuro shot up into the sky and all Sanaa saw was the figure of a transparent girl flying up into the night sky, with bright white wings.

**( ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****)**

Sanaa's eyes shot open and she sucked in a deep breath. She blinked rapidly as she stared dumbly at the plain old boring night sky.

She looked around her.

They were back in the forest. In the very same spot where Sanaa had first felt that strong sense of drowsiness.

Icy was laying on her back, smiling contently in her sleep. Tachi and Kisa were on either side of her, hugging her to each other. Konan's head rested on Pein's shoulder as the two laid close together near Icy and the others.

Mommy and Daddy were hugging each other in their sleep while sprawled out in very odd positions. Sori-Danaa rested propped up against a tree. Kuzu-oji was asleep on his back in a perfectly normal sleeping position while Hidan-oji snuggled with his leg, drool pooling out of his mouth.

As for Sanaa and Tibby… They were using Sable like a pillow, their hands clutched tightly together as Tibby still slept beside her along with Sable.

Sanaa stared at everyone for a moment before she looked back up into the night sky. She had a perfect view, the tree tops left a small hole right above Sanaa to show the sky, while the rest obscured all view.

Sanaa smiled as she stared up at the sky.

Two stars shot across the sky and her eyes widened. The two stars stopped about halfway before they both glowed brightly—brighter than any other star—before they dimmed back down, matching the rest of them.

But Sanaa never took her eyes off of them.

Her smile softened as she looked at them.

"Bye-bye Ku-chan," She whispered.

**( ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****)**

**Happy birthday DaniZaraki! And thanks for writing such amazing stories ;)**

**I hope you liked it and yes... I simply had to make a happy ending for Tobi. I love him too much not to.**

**P.S. I wasn't sure what Sanaa referred to Konan and Pein as so I simply kept their names the same. :S Hope you don't mind.**

**/\_/\**

**( ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****)**


End file.
